Creating Memories
by Arwen4eva
Summary: Not once has Emma Swan participated in or celebrated Halloween; an unnecessary holiday in her mind. But this year, there is no emergency, no villain and because of that, Emma's excuses will not work on her very determined mother. Of course, she involves her beloved pirate - if she suffers, so will he! I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. One-shot.


**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This has been ready for a little while but college has kept me so busy I haven't had as much time as I would have liked to edit this so apologies for any typos present!**

 **I certainly LOVED the CaptainCobra moments within this week's episode - not enough CaptainSwan for me though! WE NEED CS TACOS! GoldenQueen is not something I am liking though... Evil Queen? Yes! Her flirting with a certain Dark One..? NUH UH!**

 **This story is set away from S6 as if Hyde never arrived in Storybrooke and brought those from the Land of Untold Stories. Also, Regina never used the serum to split herself which means to Evil Queen here. Just nice old fluff...**

 **Anyway, enjoy this story!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

Not once has Emma Swan participated in or celebrated Halloween; an unnecessary holiday in her mind. The group homes she had been in would throw small parties but Emma preferred to hide away in her room; away from the laughter and suffocating happiness that she just couldn't feel. Her foster homes refused to allow her out on her own so her lack of friends stopped her joining in, if she wanted to, or they simply didn't acknowledge her; which Emma didn't mind since they kept out of each other's way.

Halloween had fallen within her first few weeks in Storybrooke but she has been distracted by multiple things so she didn't give it a second thought - the following years consisting of villains placing her attention elsewhere.

But this year, there is no emergency, no villain and because of that, Emma's excuses will not work on her _very_ determined mother.

"It's Halloween, Emma. Join in for a change." Snow says, sitting across from Emma as they have lunch together, just the two of them in Granny's.

Emma shakes her head, pinching an onion ring between her fingers.

"I was going to have a night in with Killian since, like me, he has never celebrated Halloween." she says, looking down at her plate. "Henry is old enough to go out without me loitering around and going door to door so there isn't much point."

"Of course there is!" Snow exclaims. "There is going to be all of the children trick-or-treating and then we're having that big dance on Main Street. I know for sure that it will not be the same without you there."

Emma takes a bite of the onion ring she has been playing with before looking up at Snow who has a hopeful smile on her face.

"Why do I need to join in?" Emma asks, still trying to wiggle her way free of her mother's wishes.

Snow smiles softly. "We didn't have this in the Enchanted Forest but we celebrated it for twenty-eight years here. I want more and more memories to cherish with you, baby. Yes, I have many years of dressing Neal up in silly costumes in the future but I also want to see my daughter in something other than her leather jacket and celebrating all holidays, including Halloween, with her family."

A smile tugs at Emma's lips and she grips Snow's left hand in her own.

"Alright, mum." Emma concedes. "I'll join in."

"Good. It will be fun, Emma." Snow says, her smile brighter.

"What exactly should I do?"

Snow extracts her hand from Emma's and goes into her small bag, extracting a small pad and pen. Emma's eyes widen for a moment before she leans forward, moving her plate to her right so it is out of the way before she leans forwards, listening to her mother's instructions with a keen ear.

...

"Hello, love." Killian greets from the couch as Emma walks through the front door at the end of the day, her shift at the Station finally complete. She walks straight over to him, leaning down to place a kiss against his lips before she falls down on the couch beside him.

"Hey." Emma says, lifting her legs automatically and placing them in Killian's lap. His hand goes to the edge of her boots, his thumb dipping beneath the leather and stroking her jean-clad leg.

"What's troubling you, Swan?" Killian asks, seeing a flurry of emotions on her face.

Emma takes a deep breath. "Our plans for tonight have changed it seems."

"I would guess that your mother wore you down over lunch and has changed your mind?" Killian asks and Emma nods in reply. "So, we are participating in the festivities then."

"Aye." Emma says, her eyes focused on Killian's. "Mum told me that she expects us to dress up as well."

"What do we need to do tonight exactly?"

Emma drops her legs from Killian's and stands up. "I can sort that out later, We have something else to deal with first."

...

"But that isn't a costume, Killian." Emma says as they stand in their bedroom.

"I know that but since I don't wear it anymore, what is the harm?" Killian says. "Worried you'll find me too irresistible back in my pirate leathers?"

Emma rolls her eyes, placing her hands on Killian's arms.

"Everyone knows that you're Captain Hook. A costume is meant to make you a different person..."

Emma's voice trails off as an idea comes into her mind and she cannot help but immediately smile.

"What are you thinking, Swan?" he asks, but Emma just smiles wider before waving her hand.

Grey smoke surrounds Killian before disappearing a second later and he looks don at himself, Emma taking a step back. He recognises the clothing immediately and is glad to see that his hook remains and hasn't been replaced by his false gloved hand like it had been back then. Killian's smile matches Emma's when he looks back up at her.

Emma moves back to stand directly in front of Killian, her hands raising to rest on his shoulders before sliding down and gripping the lapels of his coat. She presses a kiss to his lips before drawing back once more and waving her hand over herself.

The grey smoke fades quickly and Killian's eyes roam over the familiar and still breath-taking red dress.

"Quite the figure you're cutting there, Swan." Killian says with a wink and like the first time he said it in Midas' ballroom, Emma blushes.

"You don't look to bad either, Prince Charles." Emma says, her eyes shining. Killian takes hold of her hand in his and raises it to his lips.

"None shall surpass your beauty, my princess." Killian whispers and Emma giggles sweetly at his words.

"I'm coming in now so you guys can stop being all mushy." Henry calls out before entering the room, already dressed in his costume for the evening.

Killian's jaw drops when he sees what the teenager is wearing as his costume; a version of a certain pirate's clothing on his frame. The detail is perfect on the entire outfit - right down to the gleaming hook that is over his left hand. Emma looks at Killian, memorising his reaction having known exactly what Henry had planned and spending a few nights working on it together.

Henry smiles at Killian. "Could I have your help for something, Captain?" he asks.

Killian's brow furrows slightly. "What for, lad?"

Henry taps his hook against the corner of his left eye. "Guyliner, of course. I thought that the expert could help me out."

The elder pirate rolls his eyes before gesturing to the connected and walking inside. Emma goes up to the full length mirror on the front of the wardrobe. She looks at how the tiara catches the light from where it rests amongst her hair at the crown of her head. Her hands smooth over the skirt, removing the invisible creases in the fabric.

 _'Stop fussing, Emma!'_ she scolds herself, not entirely sure why she is feeling nervous. _'It is just kids asking for candy.'_

She doesn't hear her boys walking back into the room and starts when Killian takes hold of one of her hands.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Emma." he mumbles, easing her sudden anxiousness.

"Thank you." she whispers before turning to face her son. "Wow, kid. Looking good."

Henry smiles at both Emma and Killian before him, his hair artfully tousled and eyeliner smudged around his eyes.

"Thanks." Henry says, looking down at his costume before looking back up. "I'm pretty happy with it and you guys certainly look great."

Emma looks at Killian who is smiling at Henry like a proud father, honoured that he would portray him. After a few moments, she breaks the silence.

"Come on then," she says, moving towards the door. "let's get this house quickly decorated and ready for the children of Storybrooke."

...

Darkness surrounds the town, the streets bustling with excited children in their costumes with the flickering of candles within the large volume of pumpkins. Emma and Killian stand on their porch with Henry, the front of their house decorated with a few waves of the Saviour's hands; carved pumpkins on each side of each step, lanterns marking the path and candles floating around the front garden.

Killian smiles and Emma laughs when a little boy engages Henry in a small duel after the teenager had put some sweets in his bag.

"Emma!" Snow calls out, dragging their attention over to their new arrivals. The little boys runs off back to his parents and no more children have arrived just yet, giving them some time to talk.

Her parents stand in front of them, Neal in Snow's arms. He sees his sister and quickly reaches out to her in his puffy pumpkin costume. Emma steps forward, taking him into her arms.

"Hey there, Squirt." she says, pressing a kiss to his cheek and holding him close.

"I must say that I love your costumes." Snow says, gesturing to the three of them before her.

"Thanks, Grandma." Henry says before kissing Emma's cheek. "I'll see you at the dance later, mum. I love you."

"I love you too, kid. Have fun!" Emma calls out as he walks away, over to where Violet is waiting for him.

She then looks at her parents' costumes - Snow dressed as a witch, complete with pointy hat and David dressed as a vampire.

"You don't look too bad either." Emma says, swaying slightly to keep Neal satisfied.

"Thank you, sweetheart." David says. "I'll admit that it is certainly amazing yet strange to see you like this; dressed up like it should have been instead of a costume."

Emma smiles sadly before going up to David and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "It's okay, dad." she says, softly. She turns her head when she hears laughter and hands a gurgling Neal over to Killian who surprises Snow and David by holding him with complete calm as if he has always done it.

Emma grabs hold of one of the bowls of sweets and walks down the steps, crouching to the little girl's level as she brightly exclaims "trick or treat!". Her costume is one that surprises and warms Emma - she is dressed in a pair of jeans and a red leather jacket, her blonde hair in a ponytail.

"You look beautiful." Emma says, dropping a handful of sweets into the plastic cauldron.

"You look so pretty!" the little girl says, her eyes wide as she looks at Emma's dress and tiara.

"Thank you." Emma smiles. "What made you choose to wear this?"

The little girl shrugs as she looks down at her feet. "You have saved us a lot of times." She looks up, looking at Emma in the eyes. "You deserve it."

She suddenly surges forwards, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck in a hug. After a moment, Emma reciprocates and puts her arms around the girl's waist. A few beats later, she pulls away.

"Remember that you are your own hero." Emma says, her hand rubbing the girl's arm before resting in her lap. "It is your story so live it how you want to."

The little girl smiles before skipping back down the path, back to her parents. Emma stands back up, putting the bowl down on a step and re-joining her family. Killian hands Neal back to Snow when he leans towards her and then wraps his hooked arm around Emma's waist.

"Are you attending the festivities tonight?" Killian asks, gesturing to Neal in Snow's arms. "I would imagine that the lad will not be up for it."

"Belle came over earlier and volunteered to look after him so we could enjoy the dance." David says, his hand rubbing over his son's back when his head falls to Snow's shoulder.

"We will go and see a few more people and head back as Belle is staying for the night since we have the extra bed." Snow says, dropping the volume of her voice slightly. "The dance starts in an hour once all of the trick-or-treating stops; meet you outside of Granny's?"

Emma looks at Killian before turning back to her mother and smiling.

"Outside Granny's in an hour it is." she says, moving forwards and pressing a kiss to Neal's head as he begins to fall asleep. "Be good for Belle, Squirt. I love you." she whispers, kissing him again before moving back beside Killian.

Snow and David smile at Emma and Killian before turning around and leaving. Killian has a moment to kiss Emma's temple before more children arrive, their laughter and chorus of "trick or treat!" bringing easy smiles to both adults' faces.

...

Emma's face lights up when she sees how Main Street has been decorated for the dance; lanterns lining both sides of the street, the area of the road in front of Granny's completely clear and lit up for dancing and decorated tables dotted everywhere. Killian squeezes Emma's hand, her grip increasing on his.

They spot Snow and David talking with Henry just outside Granny's courtyard and walk up to them.

"How did you do this year, kid?" Emma asks Henry, noticing the rather bulging bag in his hand.

"Probably a new record so we shall see later!" he replies, a proud grin on his face that makes Emma laugh.

"Anyone else hungry?" David asks, walking backwards and towards the multiple tables laden with food outside the diner itself.

"I'm starving, mate." Killian says, pulling Emma in with him and making her roll her eyes at him.

Emma picks up a paper plate, one of the larger ones, and quickly puts a still warm grilled cheese on there which makes everyone laugh.

"What?" she asks and they all smile and shake their heads.

"We could have very easily predicted that would be on your plate, Emma." Snow says, putting some salad on her own plate.

Emma shrugs before looking at Killian. "What do you want, handsome?" she asks, leaning slightly against him.

Killian looks at the various dishes in front of him, unable to decide. After a few moments, Emma just adds another grilled cheese to the plate/

"I'll add some salad and we will have something better tomorrow." Emma says, kissing Killian before loading salad onto the empty space on their plate. She then picks up two forks and placing them in the same hand as the plate so her and Killian's fingers can once again interlace.

Together, they walk out onto the street, grabbing an empty table. Emma puts the plate down on the table's surface and smiles when Killian pulls out her chair for her. She takes her seat and Killian kisses her forehead before sitting down in his seat next to her.

Henry, Snow and David join them and they spend the next hour or two listening to the music that is played, laughing and joking around. Regina had joined them, not in costume but dramatically dressed down in jeans and an oversized jumper, not long after they had sat down.

Now, the music changes and people start getting up to dance; Snow and David jumping up quickly and almost running to the dancefloor.

"Woah, where's the fire?" Emma asks, an amused smile on her face and her hand gripping Killian's hook.

Killian watches the Charmings go to the dancefloor and stands a moment after them. Emma looks up at him questioningly.

"I believe that this is our dance, love." he says, tugging Emma up by his hook.

They walk out to the dancefloor and assumes the correct posture for the dance; the same dance a certain _Prince Charles_ and _Princess Leia_ once danced to in King Midas' court.

"You know," Emma starts as they dance in each other's arms. "I do believe it was dancing with you like this that I realised I was falling in love with you.

Killian smiles widely at Emma, his hand squeezing her waist.

"And look how far we have come now." the pirate says, suddenly twirling the pair of them which brings forth a hearty laugh from Emma; a beautiful sound to Killian.

"I love you, Killian." Emma says, her eyes shining.

"I love you too, Emma. So much."

...

Time passes quickly as more dances from the Enchanted Forest are played. Emma an Killian danced only with each other. After a few dances, they both returned to their table to rest and regain their breath. They share some of the run rom Killian's flask, leaning against each other and sharing kisses.

Slower music begins to play when people start to leave. Emma and Killian sway in each other's arms. Emma's arms are wrapped around his torso whilst Killian's hook rests on her hip and his hand remains on her back. Their heads rest together, temples pressed against one another.

A yawn suddenly escapes Emma's mouth and Killian turns his head to kiss her ear.

"Perhaps it is time to retire, aye?" Killian suggests, his voice a mumble.

Emma nods, pulling back. "Aye." she echoes. "I'll just say goodnight to my parents and find Henry."

They walks to their table where the Charmings are and Emma leans down to hug David from behind before doing the same to Snow.

"Are you off home now?" Snow asks, running a hand over Emma's arm.

"We are, yes." Emma confirms. "Thank you for convincing me to do this, mum. It has been amazing."

Snow smiles. "You deserve to just relax sometimes, Emma. Your Father and Killian would quite easily agree with me."

Emma nods, looking up to Killian who bestows her a soft smile. "Hopefully it will happen more often." she says, her gaze returning to her mother.

"I hope so." Snow says.

Emma looks at David. "I'll be in at lunchtime tomorrow and I'll bring Granny's with me."

"I knew there was a reason why I love you." David jokes, earning a slap on his shoulder from Emma with a smile on her face. "See you tomorrow, sweetheart."

Emma links her hand with Killian's once more and with a final goodbye, they leave the Charmings and head over to where Regina and Henry finish speaking with Doctor Whale who nods his head to Emma as he leaves.

"We're off home now, kid." Emma says. "What do you want to do?"

Henry looks at Regina who smiles at him, knowing his answer. "I'll come home with you and stay a few days, mum." he says, looking back at Emma. "My school stuff is there anyway apart from a few things."

"How about you come back with me and I'll drive you to Emma's when you have what you need?" Regina suggest and Henry nods in agreement.

"We'll see you soon then, kid." Emma says, squeezing Killian's hand. "I'll probably see you tomorrow, Regina."

Regina nods before wrapping an arm around Henry's shoulders.

"Bye, Emma."

Emma gives Regina a quick smile and allows Killian to lead her away, back to their home.

...

Half-way home, Emma begins to shiver - the chill in the later October air seeping into her bones. Killian notices, dropping Emma's hand and immediately shrugging out of his coat. Emma tries to insist that she does not need it but Killian remains adamant.

After a few moments, Emma gives up and accepts the coat, sliding her arms into the sleeves. Once it is on, Emma turns back to him and places a hand on his cheek.

"Thank you." she mumbles and Killian wraps his arms around her waist, tugging her closer to his body.

He presses his lips against hers and they savour the moment; their mouths opening to each other for a few moments, tongues lazily caressing. They draw back but keep their foreheads connected.

"It is I who should be thanking you, Swan." Killian says and Emma leans back, confusion on her face.

"You gave me your coat and you're thanking me for... making you cold?"

Killian breathes out a laugh. "I wanted to thank you for this evening, Emma." he says, his voice soft. "We could have spent it away from everyone, which is great and amazing, but the fun we had together tonight has created memories that shall not be easily forgotten for a very long time."

Emma's smile is impossibly tender when she looks at Killian before kissing him again. He draws away after a few seconds and draws his coat tighter around Emma's body.

"Come on, love." he says. "Our warm home awaits us."

...

"Here you go, Henry." Killian says, handing a wipe to the teenager once he has helped him to remove his leather coat. "This gets it off quickly."

Henry looks at Killian gesturing to his now unlined eyes and takes the wipe. He rubs it over his eyes a few times before looking in his mirror, realising that any trace of the eyeliner has disappeared.

"Thanks, Killian." Henry says and Killian nods, a smile on his lips.

"My pleasure, lad. Good night, sleep well."

Killian turns around to leave but it stopped when Henry speaks again.

"I mean it, Killian; thank you. You have been through and done a lot and I am glad to call you family." Henry says. Slight tears sting in Killian's eyes when he walks forwards and hugs Henry to him tightly.

"Thank you for accepting me, Henry. I love your mother very much and that love certainly extends to you; if you'll allow it, of course."

Henry pulls out of the hug and smiles broadly at Killian. "You aren't too bad, Killian."

The pirate laughs and ruffles Henry's hair before bidding him goodnight once more and heading to his and Emma's bedroom on the floor below Henry's since he chose a bedroom at the top of the house where he could have some space for himself.

Killian walks into his and Emma's room to see her sliding her glasses on; a sign of her tiredness. She is dressed in a pair of loose tracksuit bottoms, a black tank top and has bright pink fuzzy socks on her feet; her hair twisted into a messy bun on top of her head. A smile appears on her lips as she walks up to him.

Her hands reach for his brace and she removes his hook, dropping it on the foot of their bed. Emma then unbuttons his vest, sliding it from his shoulders and folding it in half before putting it on her shoulder. Her deft hands untuck his billowing shirt from his trousers before lifting that over Killian's head and placing it on top of his vest. Emma presses a kiss to his naked chest, over his heart before her hands grasp his brace.

"Emma, love." Killian suddenly speaks up, not sure he is ready to fully expose his centuries old injury despite having complete trust in Emma. "You don't have to-"

"Killian." Emma interrupts, nothing but love shining in her eyes. "Let me?"

Killian takes in a deep breath and nods his head. Emma unbuckles the straps on his brace and maintaining eye contact with her love to help calm him, she slips it off and puts it on the bed beside the hook. Her eyes drop then and her thumbs move to massage the scarred skin over the indents left there by the brace. She lifts his stump up a minute later and presses a kiss there, Killian sucking in a breath at the action.

Finally, Emma removes his rings from his fingers and kisses him again before she gathers everything up and puts them in their places. Killian undoes his trousers, pulling at the ties and gratefully accepts the pair of flannel pyjama bottoms that she hands to him. He kisses her cheek as she passes him, going into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Killian changes into his pyjama bottoms, draping his trousers over the back of the chair by the wardrobe and peels off his socks, dropping them into the laundry hamper. He then sits on the edge of the bed, his fingers running over his stump as he waits.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opens slightly so Killian stands and walks in. Emma hands Killian his toothbrush, the toothpaste already on it and they brush their teeth side by side.

Emma spits out and rinses her brush a moment before Killian does, keeping the water running for him. She picks up a pot of moisturiser, unscrews the lid and picks some up with her fingers, rubbing it into her skin in small circles.

Killian shuts off the water and presses a kiss to the back of Emma's head, his hand running over her hip. He then moves back to bed, pulling back the covers on his side and leaning over and doing the same for Emma's side. He then climbs in, leaning against his pillows and pulling the covers over him slightly.

He hears a click and soft steps and looks up as Emma climbs into bed, placing her glasses down on her bedside table. She immediately cuddles up to her pirate, her head going to his shoulder and their legs tangling.

"I really enjoyed tonight." Emma admits, linking her left hand with Killian's, resting them on his chest, just below his necklace. "I was sceptical when my mum convinced me but I'm glad she did."

Killian runs his thumb over Emma's hand. "I thoroughly enjoyed tonight; seeing you so relaxed was amazing."

Emma breathes out a laugh. "It was a nice change."

"Aye, love. It was."

"Oh!" Emma exclaims, lifting her head to look at Killian. "Mum said that she took a few pictures of us tonight when we didn't realise. I saw one of them and it reminded me rather strongly of the one from the Storybook of the two of us."

Killian smiles. "Couldn't resist gazing into my eyes, Swan?" he says and Emma rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, she said that she would get them printed for us since we don't have enough pictures here."

Killian removes his hand from Emma's grip and places it on her cheek.

"I would love to decorate our home with more memories of us all." he says, softly and pressing a kiss to her nose. "Tonight was a very good start."

"Aye, it was." Emma smiles before dropping back down. "Hopefully the end will never come."

Killian holds Emma tighter. "I love you, Emma."

Emma sighs in contentment. "I love you too, Killian."

 _'May the memories we create be filled with love in the future.'_ Emma thinks as she drifts of into a blissfully peaceful sleep within the arms of her pirate.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


End file.
